Episode 24
Summary Brilith (in the present) reflects that she had not realized her magic skills were not nearly as great as she hoped, until her experience with Asha during the magic exam made her realize reality. Flashback In the simulation room, Asha casts hoti kubera to strengthen her legs, then bhavati marut to slash both the surrounding suras and the landscape. Brilith is astounded at the power of the second spell since Asha only has one marut attribute. When the next group of suras poise for an attack, Asha casts hoti vayu for a quick escape, then hoti indra for a mass electrocution, and finally a powerful hoti agni (using none of her birth attributes) to finish them off. Brilith continues to be amazed at the speed and accuracy of Asha's calculations and the power of all the spells. When she finally brings her attention back to their situation, she spots a sura about to ambush Asha, and quickly casts bhavati agni to destroy it. This last action gives her the false idea that she must have some hidden talent, when in reality Agni has been helping her out. The test administrators are still trying to figure out how Brilith calculated so fast since she bombed the first exam, and why so many new suras keep appearing. Debate over Asha's divine affinity score resurfaces; it seems her score was originally announced as 9999, before it was recalculated at 0515. But they finally agree that 0515 is incorrect and decide to notify Laila. All suras in Exam room #6 are eliminated, and both partners pass the exam. The two continue to butt heads until Asha in the end thanks Brilith for the final attack. 1-24 Asha's hoti indra.png|hoti indra 1-24 Asha's hoti agni.png|hoti agni 1-24 Asha in danger.png|almost finished Currygom's comment This is a set up for Kubera. But I didn't anticipate the pain of drawing them. I'm sweating... Afterword ■ Um... I think the test scenes are too dark compared to the last episode... I didn't realize it when I drew them, but when I looked at them again when I was writing this afterword... I can tell that it feels really dark compared to the surrounding white background. I can't properly tell whether it's bright or dark when I'm working so close to the deadline, since I can't think much during those times. I always regret it after the fact T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T Well, it's okay. It's not so dark that you can't see what's going on... hehe ■ bhavati marut magic is a lot different than it was before in the Best Challenge version. Back then, it was magic that ripped apart every creature within a certain radius around the caster. But with that setting, I couldn't show the magic scenes properly. (During the Best Challenge days I changed my viewpoint and passed it by. My webtoon is wholesome...) In this webtoon, it was changed to magic that cuts into space. More details will be given when hoti marut magic appears under Magic Settings (on the blog). (hoti marut magic will be different from the Best Challenge version as well.) ■ Magic settings will be released when hoti and bhavati magic both appear later. First wind magic, then fire magic were introduced. The rest, well... let's wait until they're introduced in the webtoon? Hehe ■ If you wonder why Asha is wearing her hood up, it's because she expected the blood to splatter like that. In this image, blood is spurting past Asha's hood, and in a later image there are blood stains on one side of the hood. However... the blood is purple and the brightness level is too dark... it doesn't even look like blood stains, just spots... heh ■ The color of sura blood varies by clan. The Asura clan and Ananta clan suras in this magic exam both have purple blood. Garuda clan suras, such as Maruna, have red blood like humans (and there are also other clans with red blood). Gandharva clan suras, such as Gandharva himself, have blue blood. ■ Brilith's personality is actually like this. But in her public image, she is graceful and benevolent + she forces herself to speak formally to Agni while feeling nervous inside. Because of this two-faced personality of hers, there aren't many opportunities where you can see her true personality like this. Occasionally she reveals this personality to Agni, but she quickly hides it, apologizes for it, and keeps some distance between them. Why? Because Agni is a god. So when did this personality come to be? It was the time when Brilith was one of many students who attended magic school, before she became a priest and summoned Agni. So, when she meets magicians her own age, that personality from those days surfaces as if she was around her school friends. ■ Asha is earnestly hunting. Isn't this is a little different from the scene in the webtoon? The inside of the test area has been changed to a red tone, and the image has a lot of brightness adjustments. Somehow, though... I still think the original is better. Hehehe. But once I fix it, I might change my mind, so I'll just leave it alone. ■ The suras in the background...show how much the artist didn't want to draw suras. Notes * For more on how attributes affect spell power, see Magic. * Show/Hide Spoiler The facilities apparently also protect against outside transcendental attacks. In a later chapter, when suras attack, students at the magic academies are told to take refuge in the magic practice chambers. * When Asha's score was initially announced as 9999, it caused a loud commotion in the waiting area. This is the commotion that Brilith heard two episodes earlier, after she left the waiting area. * Show/Hide Spoiler Asha's true divine affinity score is later revealed to be 10515. References